


Whatever it Takes

by ariana_reuts



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: Drabble based on "Whatever it Takes" by Lifehouse
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204202
Kudos: 3





	Whatever it Takes

Dean fills the frame of the doorway, silently watching as you reach into the dresser and pull out your remaining clothes. Fights between you had gone from normal, well, as normal as it could be between two hunters, to down right malicious. 

When Dean threw his fist through a wall, you knew it was time to leave. 

“Don’t go,” he gripped your wrists, his words somewhere between a plea and a command. “Let me fix us.”

“You can’t, Dean.”

“We belong together, Y/N. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“I love you, but I can’t do this anymore. Goodbye Dean.”


End file.
